


Birthday Boy

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, tickle, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: Louis Tomlinson hires a magician for his birthday party. Little does he know that this magician has more than the usual tricks up his sleeve.





	

Birthday Boy

 

 

 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Louis! Happy birthday to you!" The guests sang in unison as the birthday boy beamed.

It was Louis Tomlinson's 21st birthday and he was having a fantastic night. 

He was in Las Vegas, where he lived and worked. He was was surrounded by friends and acquaintances. All of them there to share in the special day of this world renowned entertainer.

You see, Louis wasn't just a regular guy celebrating his 21st birthday at a bar, throwing back 21 shots and trying his best to make it home in one piece.

No, Louis Tomlinson is a world famous, and very wealthy, magician. A very talented young man who had earned the love of fans and the respect of fellow magicians everywhere. He's considered to be the best in the business. 

That is.....

He was.....

Until another magician swept into town with fantastic magical feats of his own. Now Louis was considered to be one of the best, instead of just "The best." And this annoyed him to no end.

However, now was not the time to be annoyed. 

It was a time for celebration.

No dinky bar and cheap alcohol for him.

He booked the private club inside of the Bellagio hotel where he also worked putting on shows 12 times a week. He didn't work on Sundays. The club, called "The Laughing Lady" was enormous, spacious and incredibly exclusive. There where black couches in each section of the four corners of the club. There were also small black tables for people to place their drinks on. An extremely large bar took up most of the space at the back of the club. It was so large in length and width that it needed 10-12 people working behind it at any given night to keep the V.I.P's well attended to. Behind the bar sat the best liquor in existence. Some bottles cost more than a house or a car, but were absolutely worth the price tag to those that could afford it. The mahogany structure had 20 matching stools with black cushioned seats in front of them. 

The dance floor took up quite a bit of space as well. The white tiles stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the black tiled floor. The tiles also lit up to the beat of the music when the dj, Steve Aoki, played in his designated area, which was on the right side of the club, adjacent to the bar and elevated as to give anyone up there a great view of the club. 

On the left side of the club, sat an incredibly large stage where famous singers and rappers performed every Friday and Saturday night. Other nights featured the house band and singers. They would perform and when they needed a break, the DJ would take over and vice versa.

On a normal night, the club lighting would be a mix of dark purples, blues, and reds. Tonight though, it was very well lit with normal white lighting. There were dozens of tables set up near the stage for the guests to sit, four per table, and enjoy a dinner of steak, lobster, sushi, and a variety of other decadent foods and desserts. 

After Louis, who was decked out in black slacks, black leather shoes and a dark red pressed shirt, blew out the candles of his six-layer birthday cake, the crowd cheered and pulled party poppers, covering everyone with streamers and confetti. Many guests were full on the incredible food and also a bit tipsy. Louis received many hugs, kisses and slaps on the back along with the well wishes of the partygoers who complemented him on such a splendid party. 

After more time was spent eating, drinking, dancing and the cheers that would erupt when DJ Steve Aoki would give Louis a shout out from his Dj booth, Louis made his way to his friend and began to speak into the microphone. 

"Is everyone having a sick time?!" He asked, smiling as he received cheers from the revelers. "Good. Good. I'd like everyone to take a seat at the tables, I have a very special performer that's here to entertain us tonight!"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, wondering who this performer could be, as they made their way to their seats in front of the stage. 

Louis and Steve made their way down from the booth and to the stage. Louis began speaking into the microphone once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce this evenings entertainment........." He paused as the audience sat on the edge of their seats.

"The Great, but not nearly as great as me, LIAM PAYNE!"

The crowded cheered in surprise and slight confusion when Louis introduced his performer.

Liam Payne was not a singer or rapper. He was a magician, just like Louis. He was also the reason why Louis was now considered one of the best and not "the best" magician anymore.

Liam, 20, had blown into town the previous year after making a name for himself by performing his incredible feats of magic around the world. He once famously made a fleet of very large and very expensive yachts disappear, worrying their owners (who were members of the audience) until they reappeared the next morning no worse for the wear. After that, magic fans and fellow magicians alike, paid closer attention to him. They were in awe of his skill and confounded by this mysterious magician and his even more mysterious magic. If they hadn't known any better, they would have sworn he was performing real magic.

But that wasn't possible. Right?

After his world tour, Liam had moved to Las Vegas after signing a contract to perform exclusively at the MGM Grand hotel. He'd grown weary of all the traveling and felt that a steady stint in Las Vegas was the way to go. People flocked from all over to see the new magician in town. 

Now, this didn't affect Louis' audience or his wallet. He was bringing in packed shows all the time and still making money hand over fist, and so was Liam. A friendly rivalry had developed between the two, each trying to find ways of one-upping one another. There were no losers in their competition. The two magician's were putting on fantastic shows and their fans had the opportunity to witness every amazing bit of it.

Even though this new competitor didn't affect his revenue, it did annoy him slightly that he had to share the crown of World's Greatest Magician, when he'd had it all to himself for quite a while. It also bugged him that he wasn't able to figure out a lot of Liam's tricks. He swore he would figure it out one day.

Another thing that annoyed Louis, was the fact that, though he would never admit it, he found Liam to be incredibly attractive. He met the man in person a few times when he and other magicians would do collaborative performances during tours and for charity performances. After talking to him, he realized that Liam was a fellow Englishman and had the cutest accent. Liam was tall, had broad shoulders, a fit body, a handsome face, warm brown eyes, a cute nose, he smelled good and had pouty lips he was dying to kiss.

But, one thing at a time. First he would figure out the magic tricks.

Then he would kiss him into oblivion. 

Steve slapped Louis on the back laughing. "Only you would hire a magician as an entertainer for your party."

"Well, I wanted the best performer at my party, but since I'm taking the night off, I decided to settle for second best" Louis said with a grin.

The curtain opened to reveal a glittering red sheet that was covering something rather large.

Instead of walking out onto the stage, Liam appeared in a puff of dark gray smoke. The handsome magician was wearing black slacks, a matching vest, black leather shoes and a royal blue shirt. He bowed to the audience and they quieted down as he began to speak.

"Thank you everyone and thank you Louis for having me here on your special day" Liam said as he winked at the birthday boy. 

Louis flushed a bit as he and Steve made their way off the stage and down to the two empty seats at the table where two of Louis' friends, Harry and Niall, sat. They'd flown in from their place in California to celebrate with their long time friend. Harry wore blue slacks, matching shoes and a light blue shirt rolled up to his elbows. His recently shortened hair was slicked back. Niall was wearing dark gray jeans, matching boots and a thin white v-neck sweater. His now darker hair was styled messily and his dark rimmed glasses framed his cute face.

Steve sat near Harry and Louis sat closer to Niall. 

The former blonde leaned over to Louis. 

"You invited him? What are ya up to lad?"

Louis tried to put on an innocent face and tone when answering, though he was failing miserably, "I'm not up to anything. I just wanted someone that would put on a good show."

"Uh huh, sure" Niall said as he leaned back in his chair.

A hush fell over the crowd as Liam performed. He did the usual tricks using cards, hats and rabbits, but then moved on to bigger things.

He made a red Ferrari appear inside of the club, the crowd breaking into raucous laughter when one of the guests shouted "HEY! THAT'S MY CAR!" After recognizing the license plate.

"Oops" Liam said cheekily, "I'll put that back where I found it. No worries" he finished as it disappeared again.

The crowd laughing even harder as the guest, a tall White man, ran out of the club to go check on his car. 

He returned moments later saying "Man, I don't know how you did that, but that was fucking amazing" to more laughter and applause. 

Liam even made a black couple, a tall bald man and a shorter black woman with long braided hair, vanish after placing them inside his magic box. He gave it a spin, opened the door and they were gone. He closed it back gave it another spin, opening it again and they reappeared to applause.

Liam conjured up a microphone and asked them how they felt.

The black man began to speak only to clamp his mouth shut when he heard his wife's voice come out of his mouth. The audience gasped and some howled in laughter, which became even more rowdy when a deep voice came out of the black woman's mouth. 

"Uh oh, I think they need another spin in the box" Liam chuckled as he ushered them back inside and gave it another spin. He opened the door and the couple stepped out and once again spoke into the microphone, relieved to have their own voices back. The audience cheered, but many of them were cracking up. The couple in their frenzied desire to have their own voices restored to them, didn't notice that their clothes had somehow been swapped as well. The black woman was practically swimming in her husband's black jeans and dark green dress shirt, while he was practically bursting out of her red dress. They looked at themselves and then at each other and cracked up laughing too. 

"I really must get this silly box fixed" Liam lamented as he waved his hand and their clothes were magically returned to the bodies of their rightful owners and in perfect shape.

Liam did a few more tricks.

He made a baby elephant appear, one of the patrons gasping in the delight when they reached a hand out and the the baby elephant grabbed it with their trunk, before disappearing again as Liam made a remark about returning the baby to it's mother before she got upset.

He breathed blue fire out of his mouth and it took on the shape of a dragon and flew around the room and through some of the patrons, much to their amazement. The fire felt cool to the touch and left a pleasant sensation after it passed through.

Liam even went so far as to make himself levitate off the stage and around the room before returning to take a bow.

Everyone was cheering wildly, even Louis was very impressed, though he tried to hide it with a slightly bored expression.

After the applause died down, Liam began to speak.

"Before I take my leave, I have one more trick to perform, but I need a volunteer."

Louis, a bit tipsy, stood up and made his way to stage to volunteer, much to the surprise of everyone.

Everyone except Liam, that is. 

As a matter of fact, he looked rather pleased.

Liam grabbed the red glittering sheet that had been on the stage during his entire performance. Many people had wondered what was under it, but those thoughts would fall to the backs of their minds when Liam performed his other tricks. 

The audience quietly murmured after the cover had been removed to reveal a slightly odd looking apparatus. 

A large and sturdy looking set of black stocks, like something you would see at see at a renaissance fair, sat on the stage. There were five holes in the stocks. One large hole in the center and four smaller holes. Two at the top and two at the bottom. Each hole had padding inside of it. Louis and Liam had a better perspective of the apparatus. The large stocks were connected to two slim separate pieces forming a "V". The two pieces were connected to a small leather bench that curved upwards forming a backing that resembled a chair. Then the padded backing split off, right above where a seated person's head would be, into two separate pieces, forming a "Y".

Liam looked expectant and Louis had a look of apprehension on his face.

"Come now, there's nothing to be afraid of. Have a seat, place your feet into the stocks and place your arms above your head. Yes, just like that" he finished as Louis took a seat and did as he was told. 

Louis let out a yelp, which he would deny later, when the open stocks slammed closed and locked by themselves and black leather straps shot out from various parts of the apparatus to strap Louis down at the wrists, elbows, forehead, waist and just below his knees.

Louis began to breathe deeply as he was held tightly, but not uncomfortably in his bonds. This was not the first time he'd been tied up. He was magician and an escape artist. This was child's play. All he had to do was find the right mechanism and he'd be free in no time. He would expose this as nothing more than a trick and he would be on his way to learning Liam's other secrets. This was probably a challenge from his rival. Liam just wanted to see just how good Louis really was.

Yeah, that's it.

Or at least that's what Louis hoped it was.

"Uh oh, I forgot to mention that you need to be undressed for this trick to work properly" Liam said playfully.

Louis looked down in shock as he sat there bound and in nothing but his red boxer briefs. Even his socks and shoes were gone. A few members of the audience wolf whistled at the bare chested birthday boy. The blue eyed man blushed profusely when he saw Liam eyeing his body appreciatively.

Louis took in a breath when more straps, thin ones, wrapped around his fingers and toes. His fingers were splayed open and pulled back, palms out. His toes were pulled back, making his feet taut and impossible to move outside of a bit of sole flexing.

"I'm so glad that the birthday boy so graciously volunteered for this trick. It's one of my favorites. Not only does the birthday boy get a treat, but all the guests here will get one as well" Liam said to oohs and aahs from the audience.

Louis wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. At this point, he wanted nothing more than to run off the stage, but he was determined to meet this challenge head on and see it through.

"But first, I have to ask the birthday boy something very important." 

Liam paused for a moment before walking over to Louis' bound form and leaning towards him.

"Are. You. Ticklish?" 

The audience giggled at the question and Louis made an unimpressed face while trying to hide the fact that yes, he's extremely ticklish and not freak out over bring in a very vulnerable position. 

"No, I'm not t-ticklish" Louis replied as he inwardly cursed himself for stammering.

"No? I'm not so sure I believe that. You must be ticklish somewhere........wouldn't you agree audience?" 

They all laughingly agreed and encouraged him to try. 

Liam walks over to his bound captive and slowly reaches out a gloved finger towards Louis' exposed armpit. 

He gently, teasingly, strokes one finger up and down. Never changing speed and never stopping, just waiting for a reaction.

After a few minutes, Liam was rewarded with a giggle.

"Uh oh, was that a giggle I just heard?" 

The audience agrees and cheers him on.

Liam steps behind the apparatus and begins to softly tickle both armpits. Louis grits his teeth and bites his lips to keep the giggles at bay, but Liam is unrelenting. He continues to tickle with a single finger in each armpit. The feeling of those soft velvety gloves is maddening and soon enough, Louis is giggling once again. 

So much for trying to escape. Louis was so sensitive, that he would never be able to focus long enough to break free with Liam tickling him.

His giggles turn to full blow laughter when Liam brings all of his fingers into play.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Liam stops after a few moments and moves down towards the stocks. 

Louis quietly begs him not to tickle, but he does anyway and like the armpit tickling, it's very short, but incredibly effective. Louis bursts into laughter as his soles are tickled, much to the delight of the tipsy audience. 

Once Liam ceased his tickling, he began to speak.

"And now, for the treat you've all been waiting for" with another snap of his fingers, the audience began shrieking when pairs of bare feet sprout up from the plates placed in front of them. All throughout the room, dozens of bare feet were popping up. They really did look exactly like Louis' feet. They were medium sized, with soft looking soles and chubby toes. The audience looked at the feet in front of them and the feet that were still trapped in the stocks and presumably still attached to Louis.

"I shouldn't be the only one to have some fun. Go ahead, try it out" Liam encouraged.

One brave soul, a woman, tentatively reaches out a manicured fingernail and quickly stroked down the sole of the left foot in front of her and she as well as the audience gasped when the bound magician let out a loud laugh much to his own shock. She did it again, received the same reaction and then brought all her fingers into play on both feet as the bound magician cackled. Everyone was transfixed on the woman tickling the feet in front of her and watching the bound man who was at least 20 ft away from her laughing his head off. 

"She shouldn't be the only one having a good time. Everyone should have a go" Liam encouraged as Louis recovered from the brief respite of the tickling and weakly begged not to be tickled anymore. 

His pleas were ignored when another person began to tickle and more people joined in. Some people concentrated on one foot at a time while others went to town on both feet. 

The bound magician's feet had been presented like a meal on a plate and various objects, feathers, toothbrushes, combs, hairbrushes and pens popped up alongside the plates like they were utensils in a place setting. Bottles of chocolate sauce, honey and baby oil appeared along with pieces of ropes as well. Some people crossed the ankles of the feet in front of them, bound them with the rope and tickled without having to worry about one foot trying to protect the other from the tickling. Others used the rope to tie the big toes together to limit movement and tickle away. The other patrons put the chocolate sauce and honey to good use and gave the soft feet in front of them a good licking and the toes a good sucking.

"EEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Feathers were stroked up and down the soles, the brushes were used to scrub heels, toothbrushes were scrubbed between wiggling toes, and baby oil was poured and massaged into bare soles to reduce friction and make it easier to tickle faster. 

"AHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEEEEEEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHA"

A few of the party guests decided to forgo the tools at their disposal and implemented the tried and true method of using their fingers and nails to tickle. Dozens of fingers scraped, skittered and scratched dozens of flailing bare feet in front of them.

"OHMYGOHOHOHODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

Even sheer stocking were conjured up. Some members of the audience placed the sheer stockings on the disembodied feet to increase the ticklishness and went to work.

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The pen users scribbled until they were out of black ink and the soles were completely covered. Cups of soapy water were conjured up and the toothbrushes were used to scrub the extremely stubborn ink away. 

It took a while.

"OOOONOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAA"

Those that were indulging in the scrumptious feet before them with honey and/or chocolate syrup were taking their sweet time. They slowing sucked the sensitive toes and softly lapped up the delicious treats on those soft soles.

"HAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Liam watched in glee as a ticklish frenzy consumed the audience and completely overwhelmed his attractive rival. 

"Maybe we should rename this place 'The Laughing Louis' " Liam joked.

Even Louis' friends, Steve, Harry and Niall were indulging themselves. Though Harry was sneaking a few tickles over to Niall too. Some of the other patrons were getting caught up in their tickle lust and tickling each other as well as Louis. Shrieks, laughter and begging were heard as some guests ganged up on others and tickled them silly. He watched as Louis laughed and laughed, his chest heaving and his bound feet flexing as he felt every stroke of fingers and feathers, the bristles of every brush, the tips of every pen and the rough wetness of every tongue.

Louis was absolutely frantic with laughter. He cackled, screeched, guffawed and giggled until he fell into silent hiccuping laughter. After about two hours, which felt like a lot longer with dozens of people tickling his feet at the same time, Liam calls the festivities to an end, much to the chagrin of the partygoers that we're having such a marvelous time. 

"Sorry folks, but I think the birthday boy has had enough for now" the bound magician was still giggling and gasping as the torture slowed, though some still lazily tickled his feet and each other, before everything came to a complete end. 

"Good night everyone, you've been a wonderful audience."

Liam grabbed the glittering red cover, yanked it high up over himself and Louis, still bound to the apparatus, and the audience watched in astonishment as the cover dropped to the floor and both magician's disappeared. 

One person jumped up to pull the cover away and saw that they really were gone, but before anyone could say anything, the pairs of feet in front of them exploded simultaneously into giant batches of confetti and money. The magician's disappearance temporarily forgotten, they reveled in the confetti, grabbed the money and whatever food and liquor was left and slowly made their way home. 

*************************************************************************

In a flash, Liam and his bound captive reappeared inside of a mansion. 

Liam's mansion to be exact.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Liam said as he gestured to his humongous home. There was nothing humble about it.

Louis glanced around with his eyes, his forehead was still strapped down. From what he could see of it, Liam's place was rather nice. High ceilings, well lit and this particular area, the living room, had been painted a deep royal blue. It wasn't a plain beige color like most other mansions. The area was so spacious that the huge and cumbersome apparatus fit just fine without causing the space to look cluttered.

There were black leather couches and recliners and huge marble coffee table set in front of a fireplace and a television above the mantle place.

"Do you like it? I'll give you a tour after we've had some fun" Liam whispered into Louis' ear, making him shiver.

Louis didn't like the sound of that. Or perhaps he did, but he'd been so worked up thanks to what happened during his birthday party that he wasn't looking to be tickled again. 

"No, please......" Louis trailed off as Liam shushed him.

"It's not fair that everyone else received a treat and I didn't. This will be good for the both of us, love. It'll be fun."

Louis still couldn't believe what had happened. Dozens of people tickling his bare feet despite not being anywhere near him. And now, he had been somehow magically whisked away from the club, to the house of his rival and still bound.

However he may feel about it, he wasn't in much of a position to resist whatever Liam had in store for him. 

Louis whimpered as Liam conjured up a soft blue feather and waved it in front of his face. His blue eyes followed the movement of the feather as it was slowly lowered towards his right armpit. He tried to resist as the soft frond was stroked back and forth over the ticklish skin. His attempt at remaining stone face crumbled in the face of the unrelenting tickling. He giggled softly and then laughed loudly as Liam picked up the pace.

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo" Liam teased as he turned the feather over and used the harder tip to tickle. He pressed in the moved the tip around in small tight circles.

It was absolutely maddening.

"AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis' laughter increased when he felt a set of fingers tickling his left armpit. He glanced over and through his tears saw another figure tickling him. He blinked a few times and gasped through his laughter when he saw Liam tickling him. He was using his bare hands to tickle his armpit and his nails were driving him crazy.

If Louis weren't so consumed with laughter, he'd be questioning how their could be two Liam's tickling him at the same time.

Did he have a twin that no one knew about?

Before he could think about it further, two more Liams appeared and began to tickle his ribs, sides, and tummy. Focusing on the the little pooch that stuck out a bit.

"WHATTHEFUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!"

Could there be quadruplets?

Louis was unable to think any more when two more Liams, all of them dressed in the same magician's outfit, appeared and began to tickle his feet. The Liam at his right foot used a hairbrush on his heels and sole while the Liam at his left foot used a toothbrush to tickle the ball of Louis' foot and between the toes. 

"AHAHAHAHAEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis was completely lost in the sensation of being tickle tortured. He could do nothing but sit there and laugh as his most ticklish spots were exploited.

All of the Liams focused on the their tasks with an almost admirable single-mindedness. No matter how much Louis begged, they continued tickling their designated spots, trying their best to pull the most laughter out their bound and very ticklish captive.

"OOOONOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAHAHAA"

After tickling at their steady pace for a while, the group of Liams stopped and at some unheard signal put down their tools and began using their lips, teeth, and tongue to tickle instead.

Louis had been grateful for the brief respite, but screech in laughter when five tongues began the process all over again.

The Liams at his armpits lapped their tongues in an upward motion like a kitten licking cream. Getting an idea, a bowl of cream was conjured up and the Liams used baking spatulas to spread it on Louis' armpits. They lapped it up and repeated the process over and over as the bowl magically refilled itself whenever the amount of cream got low.

The Liams that had been tickling Louis' torso, were now nibbling on his ribs, licking at his sides, blowing raspberries onto his tummy and taking turns nibbling and licking his navel. 

"AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Louis could no longer see the Liams at his feet, but he definitely felt their presence. Their long wet tongues ran up and down his soles and underneath his bound toes. They nibbled on the sides and heels of the flexing soles, delighting in the shrieks that tore themselves from Louis' lips. Pausing for a moment, the two Liams conjured up a bottle of honey and two basting brushes. They each squeezed a generous amount onto the quivering sole and used a basting brush to spread the honey all over the soles and between each toe, which tickled immensely. 

Once done, the honey and brushes disappeared and the two Liams went back to work. They eagerly licked up the sweet treat. It was a special kind of honey. Once it's been spread on a surface, it doesn't go away until it's washed off with water. Every time the Liams licked away the honey, it would immediately come back and spread itself over the entire surface of where it had been initially placed. It gave them even more of a reason to lick and nibble those soles and suck on those now unbound toes until Louis laughed and screamed himself hoarse.

All of the Liams continued undaunted while their captive laughed and moaned as those tongues hit his sweet spots over and over again. 

"Oooohoooomygohohohohodyeshahahahahahahahahahahaohnohahahahpleasehaha"

Louis felt like he was going to burst from all the tickling he'd received this evening. He couldn't believe how much tickling turned him on.

Tickling, of all things, turned him on.

And he felt like he could come at any moment simply from this.

Suddenly, Louis was ripped from his sexy thoughts when all of the Liams stopped what they were doing.

It took him a few moments to realize it because he was still laughing and caught up in the aftermath of ghost tickles left behind by his tormentors.

The one on his right began to speak.

"I think you've had enough for one eveni-"

"What the hell did you stop for?!" Louis demanded to know once he got most of his breath back.

"What? I-"

"You can't just leave me like this you knob!"

"Louis, I-"

" Bloody hell Liam, you'd better finish this or so help me---"

"Okay, okay" Liam chuckled at his captive. 

Even bound, vulnerable and extremely ticklish he was still mouthy. Acting as though he weren't begging for it to stop before.

Louis looked satisfied and the Liams started up again, sending Louis into another hysterical fit.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The Liam at Louis' right armpit, the real Liam, pulled away and watched in awe as Louis' squirmed in his bonds and moaned in delight. He also couldn't help but notice the fact that Louis really was enjoying himself. If his tented briefs were anything to go by.

The real Liam picked up his feather and moved towards a new target. He stepped in between Louis' bound legs as another Liam appeared and took his place, licking the cream covered armpit. The real Liam bent over and slowly dragged the feather back and forth over the tented briefs, delighting in the sharp gasping laughter and delicious moans that flowed from his lips.

"Ooooooohahahaooaoohnnnnnnnnpleasepleasemoreohmygodpleasehahahahaha"

The real Liam waved his hand and watched as Louis' briefs disappeared, causing his rock hard cock to slap against his stomach. Liam observed how red Louis' cock was and how it was dripping with precum. 

At another unheard signal, all the Liams stopped what they were doing. They watched in silence as Louis gasped in air and continued to squirm, though this time it was from the lack of stimulation.

The real Liam conjured up another feather and slowly dragged them back and forth along Louis' inner thighs, occasionally dragging them upwards to the crease where his thighs and crotch met. This made Louis go from gasping giggles to outright shrieks of laughter. He squirmed and bucked against the strap around his waist, but couldn't get away. 

Liam conjured up a cushion to protect his knees as made himself more comfortable. He watched as Louis' cock seemed to get harder and harder with each stroke of the feather. He kept the slow teasing up for awhile before suddenly switching tactics and using the feathers to tease Louis' cock and balls.

Louis' eyes nearly popped out of his head and the apparatus whined under the sheer force he tried to use to free himself. He laughed and laughed, unable to comprehend that his cock and balls could be ticklish.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis was frantic and begging. 

Liam took his begging as a request for more and the other Liams started to tease and tickle him once more. 

The Liams at his armpits continued to lick, while using their hands to tickle his neck and play with his nipples.

"EEEEEEHEEEEEEFUCKOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

The Liams at his sides continued to blow raspberries onto his tummy while using their hands to tickle his ribs and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

The Liams at his feet continued licking his soles and sucking on his toes. They used their hands to tickle the tops and sides of Louis feet and would occasionally reach over to tickle his knees by squeezing them.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

The other Liams cooed at their captive between licks and nibbles. Teasing him verbally as they manipulated his ticklish skin.

"You're so ticklish."

"You're helpless to resist."

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo."

"You're so sexy."

"You're so beautiful."

"I could do this to you forever."

All of them verbalizing what the real Liam felt, even though he kept silent as he continued tickling. 

Louis was well beyond his threshold at this point and yet, the verbal teasing seemed to push him even further. He silently wheezed as he was tickled and tickled and tickled.  
The various forms of stimulation only made the heat pooling in his belly that much hotter. His nerve endings were on fire and he felt like molten lava was flowing through his veins. He desperately needed to be touched.

"Please" he managed to wheeze out. "Please Liam...........oh god please. I-I need you.......oh my god....please."

Liam looked up at that beautiful tear stained face and let go of the feathers in his hand. 

It didn't matter, they continued to move on their own.

He moved forward and tentatively licked a long stripe along Louis' cock before quickly taking him in his mouth at Louis' whine. 

Liam bobbed his head up and down, occasionally sucking on the tip after swirling his tongue around it. He cradled and fondled Louis balls with his right hand and lightly scratched his fingers through Louis' pubic hair as he continued to suck on the tip. Liam once again began deep throating Louis' cock when he started to whimper through his laughter, and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside, drawing out deep groans.

The other Liams never stopped their tickling or their verbal teasing, encouraging him to let go.

And after one final whisper of "Tickle tickle tickle" Louis grunted so loud and so hard that his eyes crossed and he saw stars. He arched against his bonds making the apparatus again whine under the sheer force of it. 

He shot his load down Liam's throat and it felt like it was never going to stop, but that didn't stop Liam from swallowing every bit of it.

The Liams tickled Louis through his orgasm, still whispering to him.

When Louis finally finished, he sagged in his bonds and Liam pulled his mouth off his softening cock with a 'pop'. His body tingled with the after effects of his climax. Soon enough, he was breathlessly giggling and then out right laughing when the ministrations of his torturers broke through the haze of his orgasm.

"NONONONOOOOHOHOHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA"

The real Liam chuckled as he too resumed tickling Louis. The feathers he'd been using earlier were still tickling Louis on their own which left his hands free to dig into the crease where his thighs and crotch meet.

Louis howled with laughter, but was too weak to struggle.

Not that it would do him any good anyway.

"EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEYAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA"

Louis laughed freely and didn't beg for the tickling to stop this time around. The familiar heat began to pool in his belly again and it wasn't long before his cock was standing at attention once more.

Liam, still digging into those ticklish creases, summoned three more feathers to tickle Louis' cock and balls. One feather swished back and forth across his balls. The second feather teased up and down the length of his cock. The third feather swirled around the tip of his cock and would occasionally tease the hole.

Louis, again pushed past his threshold, soon began to feel like he was floating. There was no thinking and no speaking. 

There was only tickling.

A powerful orgasm ripped through his body forcing him to arch his back and strain against his bonds. His mouth opened in a silent scream, he bucked his hips and his toes curled as the warmth of his climax flowed through him. He spilled all over his chest and tummy. The two Liams tickling his sides licked the cum off his chest and the real Liam cleaned his tummy, all the while still tickling him through it all.

Louis moaned loudly before collapsing against the apparatus, passed out and completely spent.

The other Liams disappeared, leaving Louis and the real Liam alone in his living room. 

*****************************************************************************

*****The Next Day*****

Louis tried to snuggle back under the covers, fighting to remain asleep. He sighed as he lost his battle and laid their contemplating what he might do on his day off. 

He checked the clock and saw that it was 1pm. 

As he laid there, suddenly everything that happened the night before came flooding back to him. 

He sat up wondering if it had all really happened. Getting tickled by everyone at his party and then being whisked away in the blink of an eye to Liam's home and tickled by him, well, several versions of him. 

It can't have been real. There's no way that dozens of people could tickle him at once while not being anywhere near him. And there's only one Liam. 

"Magic isn't real" he whispered to himself. Though he didn't quite sound so sure.

"How did I make it home?" He wonder aloud. Maybe his friends got him home after having a bit too much to drink. Yeah, that's it. He had too much to drink and imagined the whole thing.

He checked his phone and grinned at the messages he got from those that attended his party. They raved about the food, the music, the atmosphere and the entertainment. They enjoyed Liam's performance and some commented on how they couldn't believe that he actually went up on stage to volunteer.

He stopped dead on those messages.

'Did it really happen?' He thought. 'Did all that tickle torture really take place?'

He dropped his phone on the bed and buried his face into his hands at the thought of having been tickling by everyone and them remembering it. It's so humiliating. It'll spread around and people might try to use it against him.

His thoughts then moved to Liam. If he really had been tickled at his party, then that means he'd been tickled at Liam's house by him and six more versions of him.

This was so weird.

He then began to wonder if Liam was ticklish. The idea that someone like him would curl up and laugh his head off while being tickled was something that excited him very much.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He was tempted to ignore it, but got up and made his way downstairs. He opened the door to find a delivery man with a ridiculously huge fruit basket and a note. 

"Thanks" He said as he signed for the delivery.

He then closed his door and made his way into the living room. He looked at all the fruit in the basket. All of it looked incredibly fresh. There were the usual bananas, apples, oranges and pineapples, but there were more exotic fruits like mangoes, guavas, pomegranates and passion fruits included as well. Louis unwrapped the fruit, plucked an apple from the center of the basket and took a bite as he read the note that came attached.

He nearly choked as he read it.

"Dear Louis,

Hope you enjoyed your birthday! Thanks for having me. I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can grab dinner this evening?"

Liam

P.S. - No, it wasn't a dream. Don't worry, You and I are the only ones that remember and Yes, I'm very ticklish ;) We have a lot to talk about. :)" 

Louis' shock was overcome by the giddiness he felt at the thought of seeing Liam again. 

Not to mention all of the fun they could have together. Especially if Liam was as ticklish as he claimed.

They would definitely have a lot to "talk" about.


End file.
